x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggott
Biography Maggott was first seen as a mysterious mutant who is searching out the X-Men’s adversary Magneto. His search led to Antarctica where Magneto was holding the X-Men captive. Maggott then joined up with the team and returned with them to their Westchester, New York headquarters. For a short period of time, Maggott believed his companions were going off on their own and killing innocent people. He even tried to turn himself over to the police before being stopped by the X-Men. His companions turned out to be innocent, as the people had been slain by a faction of N'Garai. These entities are a demonic-type race that the X-Men had faced many times, mainly because a regenerating magical portal lies deep in the woods on the mansion's grounds. A matter which was never resolved was why Maggott's slugs were seemingly related to the N'Garai. Maggott later was tempted by the entity Shadow King with promises of a better life in exchange for his loyalty and abandonment of the X-Men. He managed to resist the villain. Marrow and Cecilia Reyes were also propositioned by the King, but also resisted. Psylocke then rescues the X-Men after keeping Shadow King in a psionic prison, which forced her in retirement as she could not use her mind powers for anything or else the Shadow King would be released from the prison within Psylocke's mind. At first, he kept his past to himself, but Maggott eventually revealed his origin to Wolverine. Maggott had been born a sickly child in Apartheid-era South Africa and was named Japheth. He was always very ill and he could not digest solid food. Feeling himself to be a burden on his family, he ran away from home with his younger brother. Having left home, hoping to die, he was found by Magneto who released the slugs from his body and revealed to Japheth his mutant power. This turned his skin blue for the first time, and he named the slugs Eany and Meany. Compassionate at heart, Japeth immediately rejected Magneto's philosophy and his offer to join him after he shortly witnessed later the Master of Magnetism brutally massacre numerous white South African soldiers who were engaged in racist atrocities against black South African civilians (despite the fact that one of these civilians was Japeth's eldest brother who died in the violence). In spite of this, he later sought out Magneto when he got older, for help in easing the pain caused by his unique mutation. After the then-current roster of the team parted ways, the X-Man Beast suggested Maggott transfer to the junior team Generation X, but his tenure there lasted only one issue and afterwards he fell out of sight. Maggott reappeared as an inmate at "Neverland", a concentration camp run by the covert government program Weapon X. Along with a number of other mutants, he was exterminated there. One of his slugs, which he gave away to two children at the camp after foreseeing his death (thanks to his psychometric powers) at the camp, was last seen in a container in Mr. Sinister's laboratory. Maggott is later resurrected by means of the Transmode Virus to serve as part of Selene's army of deceased mutants. Under the control of Selene and Eli Bard, he takes part in the assault on the mutant nation of Utopia. Maggott's fate is uncertain as it is unknown if he was among the mutants teleported to Genosha by Blink to serve as a sacrifice to the newly-deitious Selene or if he was among the mutants that managed to escape Utopia. Powers and Abilities Powers Sentient Digestive System: Maggott's digestive system consisted of two enormous sentient techno-organic slug-like creatures, nicknamed Eany and Meany. Whilst Maggott himself could not eat, his slugs could devour any form of matter with incredible speed. When they finished feeding, they returned to his abdomen and imparted the energy from the matter they absorbed into Maggott’s body. This energy nourished Maggott, temporarily granting him enhanced strength and turning his skin blue. If Maggott was separated from the slugs for an extended period of time, he became extremely weak and risked death. Maggott's slugs could act autonomously from him and appeared to be highly intelligent. They communicated with him via a telepathic rapport, and were extremely sensitive to magic. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Psychometric Recall': could reveal the past events of the objects they absorbed to Maggott, also it allowed him to read the past events of a certain area. Trivia *Scott Lobdell originally intended Maggott to be Australian, not South African. If you look at his early appearances, you will see this Australian dialect in his speech. *Joe Kelly used an Afrikaans lexicon that was at one-time available on the web to pepper Maggott's speech with authentic slang. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Generation X Category:Living Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:Krakoans